The game just started?
by SolemAngelMil
Summary: Join two "Half Adults" as Pam, and Cody face a diffulcult decision. Will they find Cody's sister, Bo? Or Pam's dad? YGGIE I HATE YOU!
1. Aww Man, the game's over?

_**Mp:**_ So I decided to do two stories at once! YES! This should be good, since I'm making this up as I go. _The Closer the bond, the Better _is my first story. Yes this is gonna be good! HAHAHAHAHAHAH~!

_**Title: The game just started?**_

_**Chapter 1: Aww Man, the game's over?**_

* * *

><p>"KILL YDRASSILL DAMMIT!"<p>

"I'm trying CODY!"

Cody is my best friend since kindergarten. He's a guy that is an old fashioned gentleman who holds doors open for people.

NOT!

Instead he's a friend I sing with, have a good time, And doesn't care about school much. Since eh, what's going on? Is always going through his mind. He doesn't pay attention, because he's a straight A student. Not A+, straight A.

Cody is a dirty blonde, that has long hair for guys. It's always straight (HALLIEUIAH) and soft. Yeah, I know pretty weird for me saying its soft. Trust me, I give him haircuts, since I work at Supercuts in Sapulpa. He has light green eyes, that can make you do anything just for him. His mom and dad's divorced, but they have their own money. He has a little sister on his mom's side, that looks just like him. We call her Bo, because Bonnie Jo doesn't cut it. I know Cody's full name, but you are NEVER going to know what it is. He's nineteen, and I'm eighteen. Cody is wearing a light blue/grey shirt that says, '_Are You Ready?'__** (Mp: Okay I couldn't really think of anything else! Honest! Either that or, 'Wanna be a rockstar?)**_ He has blue jeans on, with some cowboy boots that are white and blue. Pretty nice!

"Cody Rex, what happened?"

Cody looks at me when he pauses the game, "What do you mean what happened?" he asks.

I look at Cody and say, "Well to Bo…"

"Pam, she… she went missing this weekend… We've put everything on fliers, 'Bonnie Jo. Age: fourteen. Eye color: grey, hair color: yellow gold. Call So and so's number if you see her." Then Cody looks down. I stare at him sadly, because a lot of kids are going missing a bunch. Lately.

"O-Oh…" Then I get up and put my hand on his shoulder reassuring. "I'm sure we'll find her!" I say comforting. I never break any promises. Ever.

He looks up at me and smiles, "Yeah, we have to get another Tales Series game, you know! Like what-ever-its-called… Tales of the A-… A-…" He gives me a confused look, "Umm, Pam? What's it called again?"

I sighed loudly. Wow, talk about memory loss! He never remembers anything. Not unless he wants it though.

"Cody its _'Tales __Of The Abyss' _not '_Tales of the A-…_' Jeesh, talk about me being a redhead…" I mutter off.

My name is Pamela, but people call me Pam. Pamela Annie Nichole Jackson is my full name. I'm around Five four, and have short dark red hair. My eyes are red too, but you can't tell. People when they see my eyes, they think its purple, even though it's not. Trust me, I thought they were purple too…

I wear size small's in shirts, six's in pants, and ten and a half's in shoes. I wear big shoes too, especially converse's. (I Converse's a bunch!) I always wear them, other than boots or nice dress flats or wedges. My converse's are a light blue, and my boots are silver. They go to about uh, around to your leg, but not past you're knees. As such, I'm wearing them, with a dark red shirt that you wear a tank under. Not to worry, the tank's black. Like I can try to explain to you a little more…

It shows the tank, and pretty much some shoulder. I'm also wearing nice skinny jeans that are a light blue. Total all, I didn't match.

Total all again, I REALLY don't give a crap about it either.

I look at the 43 inch Flat Screen TV in my room, and jump. Why did I jump? Why, it was because it got really chilly all of a sudden and my room smelled, different. It was supposed to smell like lily's, because I love lily's. But it smelled all salty and ocean like.

Cody jumped too, and I thought I was being crazy. I wasn't. I looked again at the flat, and realized that he DID beat the shit out of _Ydrassill. _But he was still floating there, even as Lloyd destroyed the exsphere of his. Huh, maybe it's a typo?

"Pam, is there something wrong?" A voice suddenly say.

"ARCK!" I yell, but trip over Cody, _AND_ my _NEW_ black wii.

"Yeouch. That gotta hurt." I recognize the voice.

"Hello Vivian, how are you doin?" Cody says, trying to be Joey off of friends.

"H-Hey mom!" I say still on the ground, looking at my mom. She has a light yellow jacket that goes with she short brown hair, that is layered. She has blue eyes, icy blue that can pierce the living daylights out of you if you got in trouble. She has some jeans that are a light bluish white, that are finished with a light brown belt keeping them up. Lastly, she has light brown flats (Hey! ARE THOSE MINE?) on that completes her outfit. Over all, she looks nice.

Then I seeth as a pain explodes in my head. Man I have a MASSIVE killer migraine here people. It gets worse. YEP A KILLER MIGRAINE. Oh and to top all my problems off, I'm a sick child. I have this problem, if I do a bunch of things, which gets me nervous, I'll have major headaches. But this! Oh hell, was even worse.

I massage my temples as she says, "Pam, are you guys okay? Are you okay?"

Trying to show off I say, "Yeah mom, I am, but…" I look at my wii. It's okay, THANK YOU!

Cody trying to hide the wii says, "Yep, just kicking some Desian ass!" And did a judo chop. Man, boys like him make me embarrassed…

"Okay guys, see you later. I have to go to the store and get a Christmas present for my friends. See ya." Then she left out of my room. We both yell, "See Ya!" Then stare at my wii. '

It's okay, nothing bad happened to it.

"Cody, did you feel anything different about my room?"

"Yeah, I saw you jump, then I smelled something other than lily's. Why do you like lily's anyways?"

"Well, we umm… Dad always gave me lily's for my birthday…"

"Oh! Sorry Pam, I didn't!"

I shake my head and smile, "hey no problem! Can't change the past! Now can ya?"

"Still…" Cody looks at the TV, "I think we broke the game…"

"Well that's damn great. Except… It feels… Off…"

_That's because it is off._

"You say something Cody?"

He looks at me like I'M CRAZY. "I thought it was you."

"Nope, not me."

_My, you just beat me a while ago… Oh well, on with the show… You are the lucky contestant's._

We both said, "Lucky Contestants?"

My left eye twitched nervously.

_Yes you will have a choice. Here are the choices…_

The choices suddenly appeared to the screen, and we watched like little puppies wanting a treat. _These are the two choices… _

_**Option A: **__You can go to Sylvarant as whatever you are. With gald, but the same clothes._

_**Option B:**__ Can do option A with clothes, weapons, gald, and unlimited supplies as angels, humans, elf's, or half-elf's __**BUT**__ can't say anything about the plot where the tower scene is, Kratos betrayal, or me._

_**Option C: **__You don't have to pick either option. _

_**TO OPTION C:**__ If you don't, we'll just kill Cody's sister, and have you kidnapped. _

_**The question is, which one?**_

"P-Pam?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"W-Who's voice is one the TV?"

"Umm…"

_Well this is great… Well, you'll never know~!_

"Cody they have your sister! They're the ones behind the kidnappings!" I suddenly realize.

"Which one do we choose?" He asks.

I stare at him like, '_HAVE YOU LOST YOUR NUTS?' _But say, "CODY! We have to think this through!"

He gets angry and says, "You're my best friend, and are you chicken of a challenge?"

I slap him in the face, "NO! It's just… I don't trust the voice there…"

_Heh, you'll see who your dad is Pam. You'll never know what hit you._

I have eyes like saucers at Cody. "Did you hear that, IT KNOWS MY FUCKING DAD!"

He hits my head, "Well IT knows my sister." Then he turns to the TV and says, "We've decided option B."

"CODY! I DON'T-!~~~"

_Wise choice, welcome to Iselia._

* * *

><p>We hit the ground hard, and made a UFO sized hole. We don't wake up for a day, until I get up. Cody got knocked unconscious, and I think.<p>

'_What the hell is going on?'_

The voice laughs and changes childish, _Well little Pamela, the game just started._

My mouth hangs open as I get up and see trees. I go over to the tree's and scream, "YDRASSILL! DAMMIT! I'VE SHOULD'VE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME!"

_Well happy to see you too… Enjoy!_

Then the little voice disappears.

I walk back and sit down stubbornly and wait for Cody to get up. I think "_Man I'm such a fool to not think this through… No, it's not me." _I give Cody a glare, "_It was CCOODDYY'SS Idea to come and get BO. So I'm stuck here trying to find my dad all the while." _I look around and sigh. _"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?"_

Just then, a whole bunch of wolves came out of the trees and started growling. I back into the sleeping Cody, and freak out. But I think, "_Didn't Yggie say we could be anything we want?"_

Then I grin misceavously at the wolves. "_I'll decide on what my fav's are… Umm… Let's see…"_

The wolf on my right jumps at me, and I take a "HO SHIT" roll. I get that Migraine again, because I'm under pressure. I think harder and harder as I think about the race I'm going to be.

"_Aww man! Please make this work!"_

* * *

><p>Mp: <strong>End!<strong>

**Please review, this is my second with some good things. But, you'll never know what Pamela is… *Grins evilly* Cliffy, or should I say, Chap done!**


	2. So what are you?

**Mp:** Hey guys! I'm back at them! So great to be writing, or typing whatever.

**Lloyd whining:** When am I going to be in the story?

**Genis ganging up on Mp with Lloyd:** Yeah!

**Mp:** Well… Maybeeee… This chapter!

**Genis and Lloyd cheering: **YAY!

**Mp** **mumbles**: That was a maybe…

**Genis looks at readers**: We will not disclaimers because it takes up to much time. If Mp gets chewed out by Fanfiction, then we will do it, but if not, she will NEVER do them. Ever.

**Mp pats Genis's shoulder: **Oh my gosh! Never thought Genis would say that! _***Shifts eyes around carefully**__* _what will ever happen next?

**Lloyd:** Can I answer your reviewers for this story?

**Mp:** Sure Lloydie, go ahead!

**Lloyd:** To The Album Atrium- YAY! More torture for Pam and Cody! Hurrah!

**Genis with confused look: **When did Lloyd like torturing people?

**Mp shrugs:** Beats the heck out of me.

**Lloyd continuing:** Sorry about the long, suffering torture. Mp ahem _***Looks at her***_ has a half excuse.

**Mp angry and hitting Lloyd in the head with a bat:** Lloyd! I cannot help it if the Microsoft Word Document stops working or not. As such, I'm on the Laptop because I had to get it downloaded again!

**Lloyd yelling:** Hey woman, watch IT! AURGH!

**Mp stops and giggles:** Oops. My bad… Heheheh…

**Genis:** Wow. Three little words…

**Presea comes up out of nowhere, and snatches the bat:** No hitting people to death Megan.

**Mp**: Aww damn. You got me!

**Lloyd:** Thanks Presea! Okay next is… _***Looks more down Mp's email account.***_ Needles of Rain! Megan Paige wishes she had red eyes. She thinks it would be cool. Hey I want red eyes too!

**Mp:** Lloyd… I'm getting impatient… I haven't even got to chapter two…

**Lloyd:** You're point is?

**Mp:** Don't piss me off.

**Lloyd loses some color and asks:** If I do what?

**Genis:** Don't get Megan pissed off, or she'll make you eat Raine's cooking!

**Lloyd turns pale at the sound of that, and faints.**

**Mp and Genis stares at each other. Then Mp says to readers:** Excuse us, while we get Sheena… To umm… Revive Lloyd with her Purgatory seals or whatever…

**Genis:** So we'll just get on with the story. Enjoy. SHEENA!

_**Chapter two: So what are you?**_

* * *

><p>"I want to be!" I yelled loudly, as the wolfs attacked me dangerously. I gritted my teeth, as I felt the oozing blood seeping down my arm. Over all, not so bad, but to me, OMG! It <em>HURTS<em> like HELL!

'_Human!'_ I whispered in my mind. Then everything went blurry, from a bright light that was red. I screamed from my headache, and more blood run down my arm, into a puddle. I grittily kept my voice under control, but then gasped.

The bright light disappeared, and in my left hand, was a long sword. Light, but too long. It had a rough, tan hide sheathe, and the hilt of my sword was red leather. Red is my favorite color, and nothing is ever going to replace it. I remember when I was little, and I had a brother, but I cried when I found out he was dead. I don't remember his name, because both of us were three when the accident happened. But I still have my mom.

But no dad. Not anymore, anyhow.

A snarl caught my attention, and I snapped my head to where it was. A wolf was running towards me, and I tripped backwards and fell. My sword flew out of hands a few feet, and I yelled as the wolf jumped on me, snapping at me with its sharp teeth. I quickly grabbed its neck, thinking I would snap it in half. The wolf tore some of my nice, beautiful, red shirt, and I got angry.

Yes folks, me angry… Be prepared is all I can tell you… Be prepared.

"DAMN YOOOOU! DIE!" And I heard a crack. It backed off, and lied on the grass, dying from the pain I inflicted upon it. I laugh a bitter laugh, confused by what happened, and grabbed my sword. I pulled on the sheathe, but it wouldn't come off. Panicking, I tug at the sheathe angrily, trying to make it come off my sword. Another one of those damned wolfs, out of the three that are left, growled lowly at me, for killing the other one. My eyes widen, at the sight of the sheathe coming off the sword, softly and smooth. I give a yip of joy, but it's soon interrupted from the sight of all three wolfs deciding to come at me at once.

I get into a defensive position, and say, "You pesky wolfs are all the same! Come and get me!" Then there was a cold, chilling, breeze, followed by little tiny white snowflakes. Uh does it get any worse, if snow is falling, and I'm going to mess it up by spilling red blood on it.

My thoughts got interrupted as I suddenly move through the wolfs, and yelling, "Ice tornado!" A bunch of ice, followed by a whirlwind, rushed around all three wolfs, making them yelp in pain in the air. Doing a half fist pump, I say "YES!" But gotten freaking scared as I saw Cody moving a little. I run a little over there, but stop as I see the wolfs off the ground, coming at me again. I feel warm earth around me, and say, "Alright, come on Lava rain!" Rains of Lava and dirt come from the air, hitting the wolfs head on. They scream (not in words) as they died.

Then I go to Cody. He stirs, and I say, "Cody! Cody! Are you alright! CODYYYY!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cody's POV<strong>_

Owww… I'm in pain… It hurts so much!

Then I wonder, 'Am I dreaming?'

'Nah. I can't be dreaming! If I was, it would be about Pam. I… Like Pam. A bunch… But if I'm not dreaming… Then.'

I feel horrible, and stiff all of a sudden as a thought came in my mind. 'I think I'm dead! NO I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER!'

"Alright! Lava Rain!" A hyped up voice yelled. It sounded like a woman's, or a girl's voice, having a fun time. I wondered if that's Pam. I would love to see her right now.

I open my eyes softly, and sure enough! The girl has a sword? Where did she get a sword? She has all sorts of nasty cuts leaking into her red shirt. Her short red hair has blood caked in it. Even her skinny jeans are messed up. It's like she woke up from a nightmare. Then I look at the way across from her, and saw three wolfs. Oh I get it. She protecting…

Then a sudden wave of stamina hits me hard. I pass out and see Pam running towards me, yelling my name…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pam's POV<strong>_

"Dammit CODY! Shit he's passed out. What to do…" I look up and turn around, to see if there are cities nearby. I see something far away, and it looks like it's a small lake. I look back at the dead wolfs, and think '_Hm, well maybe they would have something in their carcass, right?'_

Silence is what answered me.

"Well this sucks." I said out loud, thinking of what to do. I finally decide, and walk slowly to the wolfs, not sure if they were dead or not. I jump when I get nearer, and see something moving under the first wolf I killed. I get my sword out, and get ready to kill whatever it is that was moving under the wolf. Then I say "Awwww…" When a little light and dark brown wolf comes out from under its momma. Then I start feeling tears to my eyes. Why? Hell I didn't know it had a baby!

The baby wolf looks at me and whines wondering what's going on. I sit on the ground thinking of what to do next. Should I take the baby wolf? I mean I should give it a home, because I accidentally killed its mom. I lie down on the grass and look at the sun that's rising. Its red and I don't know why.

I look at the wolf again and ask, "Hey little guy, do you know what a red sun mean?"

It looks at me in wonder, and tilts its head a little to the right. AWW!

"Heh, I guess you got a lot to learn. You wanna come over here near me?"

It looks at me for a minute with its icy blue eyes, and then wags its tail. I smile as I see it stumble a little coming to me. It gives a little yip, and happily comes to me and stops when it's over my face. I laugh a little as it tilts its head again. Then it licks me to death. I say, "Buddy! Stop licking me to death!"

It stops and in a blink, the next minute, it's on my stomach. It curls up in a ball, and stares at the sun in complete curiosity. Then looks at me wanting me to continue my story. I give a little yawn, and continue. "Well where Cody and I are from-."

"Grr." My new friend says.

I was shocked when it said Grr. Grr? Does it not like Cody?

With some jealously, I say, "What's a matter? Don't like Cody?"

"GGRRRRR!" and the baby jumps off of me, and sprints to Cody growling all the way. I get up and walk over there and see Cody still half Ko'ed. I sigh and say to the baby, "Yeah that's Cody. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

The baby stops growling then sniffs Cody's shirt. I stare in confusion as it still growls. I sigh and say, "Well you'll get used to him. I hope."

The baby runs toward me and trips over me. It gives a little cry as it's on the ground. "Baby." I say. It still cries and I sigh. I bend down and carefully swoop it up into my arms. It gives me a sad puppy smile and I grin. "Well let's see, you like me, don'tcha?"

It nods its head slowly and licks my hand. "Well do you want to stay with me?"

It wags it tail. Hey it understands me!

"Okay, let's see… Are you a boy?"

It shakes its head in answer to my question. I say, "Okay you're a baby girl." She answers with its tongue hanging out and making me laugh. "How about… Dawn?"

It stares at me blankly. I sigh and ask, "Well how about it Eostre?"

She starts wriggling out from my arms and almost falls out. I sweatdrop and give in. "Fine Eostre, you win." And put her down gently. As soon as I put her down, she yips, and runs around me playfully. I giggle at her excitement, and pet her softly. "So you like Eostre?" She jumps up and down. Not bigger than a puppy. "Do you know what that means?"

She finally gives up and stubbornly sits down on the ground. I laugh as I sit beside her. I get comfortable on the ground and say, "It means 'Goddess of the dawn.' In Anglo-Saxon. It's very rare. It's either that or Peri."

**What's Peri? **

"It's a girl name for-! WHOA WHO SAID THAT?" I screamed out loud.

**And I asked what Peri means? I'm Eostre, or whatever you're trying to name me.**

"You are SO not the baby wolf I'm talking to right now. HAHA…" Then I looked at the trees and shouted, "I'm warning all you bandits out there, you better come on out!"

**I warned you. Um, here goes… *CRUNCH***

Something _JUST_ bit my leg, and it hurts.

"DAMMIT!"

**Told ya so. And to answer your question from earlier, I don't like Cody. He justs… Smells weird.**

Seething I bite back the tears coming down my eyes, "I-It means fallen Angel. Owww… Damn, you bite hard for a puppy."

**Sorry.**

"But please don't bbbiiittteee me again, mkay?"

She looks at me in wonder and says, **well then Pam, don't ask me, but I like Eostre more. Heh, more like my type. **Then she looks at the town ahead, **so trying to go to Luin?**

"Yeah, but how am I going to carry Cody-."

*SNAP!*

Then Eostre started growling at wherever the snap came from. I ask, "What's t-that?"

**Desians coming over here and I smell the leader. He is bad… He tortures people to death, like their animals. But judging from just you, you're special.**

"Special? How am I-?"

"My my, who do we have here."

Eostre yipped loudly, and fled near me. I almost stumble, but carefully catch myself. I get up and glance for my sword, near Cody. I quickly see it, and give a silent sigh of relief, and glace over to where the snap came from. A figure gets closer and closer, and I hold my breath.

A tall man around his early twenties stops in front of me a few feet. He has a helmet on, and I notice his hair is a forest green color. His face is sharp, and pointed at his chin. His eyes however are a grey slate color, which makes me shiver. He has dark blue clothes on and black coal pants with black boots. His curiosity gets the better of him, and he inches for his crossbow. Eostre growls silently, and the desian looks from me, glancing to her.

She stares at him angrily, not liking anything about him. She doesn't leave her eyes off of him, and I hear her voice again in my head.

**You should be careful about this guy. He killed my daddy.**

Oh god, after this I'll probably go straight into hell. Yes, more likely, my redheadness will make me go down there, instead of clouds.

Man, I wish I believe in god! Maybe this will make me regret something…

I finally break the silence by saying, "Well hello! How's you're, umm… Day? Is it a lovely day?" But I head was like, '_Well nniiccee move Pam! You earned ten brownie points for pissing of a desian!'_

The guy gives me a 'What the hell?' glare before answering in a gruffer voice, "Human just spit out what you really mean."

I snap at his comment and say sarcastically annoyed, "Well SSOORRRRYY Pmsing guy that randomly comes out of nowhere!" _'Maybe I said a little ttoo much…'_

He snaps back a "None of your business you human!" and glares angrily at me.

*Yip*

'_I think I'll just die in a corner any day now…'_ Then say, "You don't talk to me like that. And really now? You don't look older than me, OR different than me in that matter."

I heard the guy mutter, "Smart-aleck girl" Then he got his crossbow out and said, "I'm tired of this, die." Then a wooden bolt came flying at me, making me duck out of the way and run into a forest that was _**"Magically"**_ nearby. Forest +Running= A Very Angry Pam. I run past millions and millions of trees that is blocking the sun's rays of sunlight. Annoyed even more, I run past a big rock. Then another. And another one.

'_When is this ever going to stop?'_ And I quickly stop myself from running and realize I haven't been breathing lately. I let a breath of air escape my lungs and hold myself with one hand on a tall, dark tree. I start breathing again, and then I start talking to myself.

"Okay… This creepy forest and silence is a bugger. Oh No! I forgot Cody! What a BITCH I am!" And I hit my head hard against the tree. "How am I going to survive without Cody?"

'_He started this whole mess anyways!'_

"Oh my thoughts even make me feel even worse…" Then I get off the tree. I get into a jog, and then jog past more trees to find ANOTHER big rock. Then I sweatdrop and collapse.

"Okay, what's with all the big, gigantic rocks?" I asked randomly to no one.

"Well I wondered when you would stop running sooner or later." A voice interrupted my imaginary talk.

I really think I deserve to die now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cody's POV<strong>_

**Hey you kid, wake up!**

What the hell is going on here? I'm probably having another nightmare again…

**Kid, Pam's in trouble, and I need help. So are you going to let the Effin girl you like, in your dreams, get killed by a pesky desian?**

A desian here? How in the world did a desian get here?

***SIGH* I knew I should've followed her… **

Are you my conscious?

**Yeah sure kid, I fucking Chuck Norris, who in the hell do you think I am?**

ARE YOU SERIOUS? CHUCK NORRIS IS AWSUME~!

***Facepalms*Then get prepared…**

For what-OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"<p>

**About damn time you woke up kid.**

Seething, I grit out, "My. Name. Is. Cody."

**Whatever kid.**

Well I guess I should get looking for Pam and whoever-the-weird-voice-in-head is.

**YOUHOO, Down here kiiddoo~!**

Huh?

I look down and sure enough, there's a small puppy looking at me with Icy blue eyes. She has Dark/Light brown fur everywhere, and not to mention, has white too. On all four of her paws, and her chest.

'_Remind to self, if you love cute things (__**Mp: AKA TEAR GRANTS FROM TALES OF THE ABYSS 3)**_ _I will kill myself…'_

The puppy seethed a warning out, if it could. **I am not a puppy. I am a wolf!**

"Yeah? And I'm Jackie Chan!" I randomly blurt out. Hey that felt good.

I swear I saw the pup sweatdrop. If looks could kill, I wouldn't be dead now.

The "PUP" looked back at me and said; **Well anyways **_**KID**_** right by you is a sword. Grab it, and I'll lead you to Pam. Got it kid?**

"Yeah, sssuurrreee PUP~!"

**GODDAMMIT, STOP CALLING ME PUP; KID!**

"Well then what-ever-you-are, stop calling me kid." I answered truthfully.

…**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pam POV<strong>

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

There's too much blood. TOO much blood for comfort.

I feel sorry for Emil in a way, 'cause he's girlish for his comfort. Plus he had a hard time killing his first person, didn't he?

No wait, that was uh… That Ginger… (**MP: I am not racist; it's a little joke if you watch a certain so-and-so from YouTube. If you wanna know, Review or PM me )** Uh let's see… He had red hair like-.

'_Am I going crazy or what?'_

The dark, dullness of those slate, grey eyes stared back at me, signifying that he was dead. I stare back in horror, at the face that was an inch away from me. He falls on me, and I roughly shove the body off thinking, 'OH GOD HELL NO'.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you alright?" A rough voice asked.

I just stare at the body in front of me.

"Miss?" The voice asked again.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-ea-ea-Ahh-h-h…" I look up to see a man looking over me that had dark red/brown eyes. His hair however, defies gravity. It goes in all sorts of directions, and has a bit lighter color of red than mine. He wears purple clothes, and light lavanderish purple gloves. On his left hand, there's a blue gem, shining brightly. He has a long sword, that's been laid against the ground. I look at it, and blood gleams on it hauntingly.

The man has a shocked look and says, "Do I know you?" I give a "WHA?" look at him. He stares at me for a while before putting a hand on my head. I blush madly.

"Are you dizzy any?" He asks concerned.

"Huhhhhhhhhhhh?" Then I suddenly get dizzy fast. I answer quickly, "Yep! It hurts…"

"… Hang on a little-."

"PAM!"

'_Now I KNOW that I ain't dreaming… Gosh, I wish I was… Cody's Stupid voice. Augh.'_

The mysterious man grabs his sword quickly and stands in front of me protectively. I cast him a curious glance, and he looks toward the trees in front of me. Bushes near the trees rustled, and Eostre came out.

My senses kick in, and I yell, "EOSTRE~!" I start walking towards her, until the man said, "Stay back. This wolf can hurt you."

"Eostre? She won't hurt me! She's MY wolf mister… Uh… Person…" Then I turn to Eostre and call "Eostre, come over here girlie!"

She gives me a look that would mean she's confused. She shakes it off and I hear her say **and who's that man protecting you like you're his only life?**

I shrug, "I really dunno sweetie!" Then I remember what I was going to ask her. I look around, "Have you seen Cody at all Eostre?"

I hear a cough, and turn around to see the man asking me, "You can talk to that pup?"

Agitatly, Eostre yells, **I'm a WOLF!**

Either the man ignores her, or doesn't understand her. I answer with, "Well yeah. I think Cody can understand her too! Please, she's a wolf, and really mad at you. I haven't introduced myse-."

"PAM!"

I get tightly hugged and tackled to the ground and yell out a grunt. I close my eyes, and say tightly, "Oh. It's the cursed being that STARTED this whole mess in the first place."

Opening my eyes, I see Cody off of me, and the man putting his sword to Cody's neck, making a thin line. I sigh. "Well I'm Pamela Jackson." I start off. I look to Eostre, to me that looks confused and amused at the same time, "That's Eostre."

Cody eeps and the man nods his head and roughly shoves him to the ground. Cody lands in a heap, and quickly gets back up and introduced himself. "And I'm Cody Rex, Pamela Jackson…" He runs to me with a arm around my shoulder, "is my bestest, bestest, friend EVER!"

I get a little uncomfortable, and shake a bit, with a pain through my shoulder. I say, "Cody my shoulder hurts…"

He gets his arm off of me and apologizes, "Sorry."

The man gives him a mean, dirty, death glare, and glares at Cody, saying, "I'm Kratos Aurion. A mercenary. Nice to meet you…" He looks at me and asks, "Pam, right?" I quickly shake my head up and down. "What were you doing running away from a desian, in a forest?"

I look down embarrassed. "Uh I ran because I just killed five wolfs a while ago by myself, cause AHEM…" I start coughing hardly while I hit Cody in the stomach.

"God damn Pam! That hurts!" He answered.

Kratos repeats, "God damned?"

"Err… Goddess Martel, Pamela scared the living shitznit out of me, being my girlfriend too, that started following me when I told her specifically to stay at Luin." He gives me a glare.

'_What the hell, this is MY fault? In YOUR DREAMS! I am not going to stay here, and ignore the you-brought-me-here vibes I can already feel. I am not losing this fight! Not now, not ever!'_

I stomp my right foot hard on the ground hard, that caused both Cody and Kratos to tense up. "EEEXXXUUUSSSEEE me MR. REX, I didn't start this mess." I smiled a sickly smile. "You did. Remember?" I hit his head hard.

"Owww, the hell I did, you started it! Stupid blondes!" He muttered angrily.

"YOU PUSHED THE DAMNED BUTTON CODY REX!" I screamed.

While we had an arguementive war going on, Kratos had a big Question Mark at the top of his head. He asked "A button?" Then shakes his head. "Well we are near the Martel Temple, so I think you guys should come with me for a while."

I freeze. I see Cody freeze to, because he asked, "what?"

I say, '_Hey Eostre. Ask Cody I asked, so what are you?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Mp: <strong>SHEENA~! YUR HERE!

**Sheena walks in and rushes to Lloyd, giving him a special life bottle. He runs out of the room screaming "PROFESSOR!" Slapping sounds can be heard. Everyone in the room facepalms.**

**Genis:** Well that was interesting…

**Mp:** I know what you mean Genis….

**Sheena:** He didn't even say thank you! That guy-!

**Sheena darts out the door going after Lloyd. Mp yells after her to wait up, while Genis Sweatdrops at the sight. He sighs and turns to reviewers/readers. :** Please review, and Mp has been watching Tales of the abyss episodes lately. Well the joke was from Tales of the Abridged, Helium Edition, so yeah. XP Review and read, sorry if it's not good. It was rushed.


	3. And that's why I hate rocks

**Mp**: Well hello~~!

**Sheena:** Welcome to the 3rd chapter of "The game just started?" We are currently _**TRYING**_ to get Mp to start writing again because we really miss her!

**Zelos walks in randomly with Lloyd and Colette:** _*__Gives Sheena a big glomp hug*_Hello Banshee~!

_*SMACK*_ **Sheena: **Why you perverted Chosen! _*__Chases Zelos out of the room and yells*_Get back here!

All in room Sweatdrops…

**Colette:** Okay, Lloyd, we should start this chapter with Mp!

**Lloyd: **right!

**Mp:** Hey, who asked you guys?

The game just started?

Chapter three: And that's why I hate rocks

"Are we there yet?"

"No Cody, we aren't."

"Are we now?"

"No Cody…"

"Now are we-!"

Anger comes out and I turn to Cody, yelling, "NO!"

He finally shuts up.

Currently, Kratos, as the nice mercenary he is, is letting us tag along. I have no idea why, but then I figured out that he's one of those characters from the game.

God, the game…

THE game…

I think I really hate blondes now, I mean their nothing but trouble. Trust me, they are trouble. _**ARE**_ trouble might make you think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. Because of Cody, Yggie (I refuse to call him by his real name, the dumbass), Colette was in the game- speaking of.

_**THE BLOODY GAME!**_

I cannot keep my mind off the game! It may sound annoying, but really?

I scowl, all because of Yggie. It's his _Fault_ we're in this… Wait… His AND Cody's fault! I just tried to reason, and because of Cody's freaking… what's the word…. BLONDENESS…

Seriously, I haven't even gotten to the beginning of this game, and I'm being a whiny kid.

Shutting up now…

Looking at Cody, I kinda wonder, is his sister here? Or was Yggie messing with us? I wonder if it'll be hard finding her, better yet, KNOW where she is. I love her to death really, but… What if she's not here? Or yet…

Shaking my head, I mutter, "That's ridiculous, I can't think like that…"

"Think like what?"

"AHH!"

I jump around to see Kratos staring at me, with a little bit of worry in his eyes. Red clash with red and I stare at him blankly. He clears his throat a bit, and asks again.

"Oh, uh… nothing important…" then kinda change the topic, "Where have we been walking in this past hour?" Incase if I know, it was kinda around school time when the oracle happened.

"In Iselia forest, you can see Luin from one of the borders in the forest. I was… Admiring the Desians work on their… Ranch."

"Ranch?" I ask.

He explained, "Ranches are where Desians take people to work for them, as slaves. They make them work hard, and they're very cruel. It's rare to see some people come out of the ranch alive…" Then he looks at the sky a bit in sadness.

'O' I mouthed. Then ask, "If they hurt people, then why would you admire them? Wait!" I give him a sick/shocked look, "You aren't a sadist, are you?"

"What? Oh no, I like… Magi-technology. They use it, and it interests me." Then we run into some wolfs, and hawks. He gets his sword out and says get ready. I was about to unsheathe my sword, when I noticed that Cody has it. "Well damn, I guess Cody gets to keep it."

_Near those bushes is a weapon, use them._

"Maybe I don't want to listen to your advice, Yg." I mouth out sarcastically.

All of a sudden, he's like, _Fine, I'll do it the hard way._ And my body starts moving on its own. I kinda try to stop, but it feels like I'm being controlled. All of a sudden, I trip over a root right by the bushes, and land face first into soil.

_Yum, enjoy~!_

Spitting the dirt out, I just wanted to kill him, "I swear, when I get a hand on you, your getting thrown into the Flanoir harbor, then Freezing your ass in that one cave you find Celsius at, then you're going to be trapped in a desert for the rest of your fucking life!" I scream the end at the sky. See, what did I say? I have anger issues.

Then the migraine starts.

Seething, I get up, and look for those weapons. I find them a foot or two away from me, and go over to them. Picking them up, I'm like, "Are you kidding me?"

Oh so my so called "Savior" gave me…

A spear?

I start cracking up, oh lord, this is SSSOOO funny! I mean, what does he think I'll be a barbarian?

_Yes, I think you shall._

Man, this is not the life! I think when I get home; I'll sell all related game things to GameStop, and never, ever, ever get anything that has to do with them again. If I get home.

Getting away from the bushes, with spear in hand, I test the weight. It's very light, and long. Around three feet long, and looks very sharp.

I put my finger at the blade, and yelp. SUPER SHARPPPPPP! It's a Gold/ blood red, and it looks like its veeery valuable too.

Mine.

Ever since I was four, my mom, Vivian always wanted me to practice archery. Yeah, shooting bows and arrows, isn't my thing. So, then there was this incident…

Anyways, so I saw this spear in a shop window, and I showed it to her. I guess you can say, dad was there, and all I remember about him was that he was tall and blurry. Not so nice, right? Well he bought it for me so when I grew up; I would have father/daughter time with him and my brother.

Well, I don't remember anything else, after that. My memories never came back. But then, we moved to Sapulpa, mom and I. Cody was my first friend. We met when I was five.

And so mom taught me how to use a spear… Ah, the moment…

~Memory 1~

Clashing of weapons, metal on metal, and the red head tripped the brunette, and next thing you know, the spear is in the brunettes face. Applauding is heard, and some people whistled even, knowing this 15 year old girl is one of the best around. The red head looks down, and ignores them, asking, "You alright mom?"

The brunette, having trouble breathing a bit, says, "Yes Pam, I'm alright. You had gotten better." Grabbing her two twin swords, she sheathes them. The 15 year old, Pam, put a hand in front of her mom, and offers it. The mother smiles, and grabs her hand, and stands.

"And that class," Pam's mom says, looking at the audience, "Is why you can never underestimate your opponent. The weak can always be agile, and strongest had most strength. Any questions?"

A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes raises his hand. The mother looks at him and asks, "Yes Cody?"

A 16 year old Cody asks, "Mrs. Jackson?"

The mom just shakes her head, and says, "Please everyone, this is your fifth day in sophomore class, call me Vivian."

The reluctant Cody sighs, and asks, "Who taught you how to use swords, spears, daggers, chakrams, staffs, scythes, and other weapons?"

Vivian, smiles a sad smile, "When I was 14, I enrolled into this special thing."

"Like a Secret agent? Or FBI?"

"Well, sort of. It still is here today, and it depends on your body language, or muscle which weapon would be great to use. Pam, I taught her to use the spear." She looks at the blushing Pam, that is fingering her spear, "I thought that she would love bow and arrows, but…" She smiles a genuine smile, "I was wrong. We walked past a shop with her brother and father, and while looking at a window, she saw this beautiful spear. She was awing at the sight, and she yelled, "Daddy! Momma! Lookie! I want to learn how to use that!"

"Then, dad bought it, because he wanted to teach me." Pam took over a bit. "Mom, you were kinda mad, but he was like, "If she likes it, then that's the best weapon she could ever have." So she had no choice. But ever since bub and dad died, we moved here, where as she taught me." Pam nudged her moms arm, "You're still the best with swords still…"

Vivian laughs, "Well that was your grandfather's fault…"

Then the bell rang, causing Vivian to dismiss class.

Walking to her locker before lunch, Pam was thinking. '_So granddad, huh?'_ Too bad I can't remember…

Locker in view, she puts her combination in, and opens it. A beautifully clean locker is shining while she puts her stuff in it, then she catches her picture.

Two little five year olds are hugging each other tightly around each other while smiling goofy for a camera. A little spiky haired boy was giving off a trademark grin, while the girl was giving him a kiss. You would thing they were cute, since they're brother and sister, but still, it was cute.

The picture was in black and white, but you could see the resemblance for the two. Pam, staring at the picture, grabs a hold of it tightly, but gently, and wipes some imaginary dirt off. Smiling a small smile, she puts it back, and puts her stuff in it. Then, a hand grabs the locker, and if it weren't for her quick reflexes, she would've had a hurt hand. Spinning around, she was going to speak, but gets interrupted by somebody punching her in the face. She hits her now closed locker hard and slides to the ground, and looks down. Her eyes are closed, until the person comes and grabs her, and pushes her to the locker again.

"Why, if it isn't the little sweet teacher's pet." A guy's voice says mockingly. Pam, looks up, and see's a black-haired boy around 6'2 with hauntingly cold ice blue eyes staring at her. A disgusting sickly sweet smile is on his face, and her red eyes clash with his icy ones. She says, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The boy asks. Two other ones are behind him, one the same height, and the other an inch smaller. The one with the same height is on his left. His to-die-for orange hair is shining bright against the sunlight that's in the hall. His light green eyes are hard and cold and Pam can't help, but kinda shake in his presence. The other boy, is on the bully's right has a dirty black hair with eyes that kinda looked like the oranged heads, but slightly different. His hair is curly, and Pam thinks. They all smile, and Pam stares blankly at them.

"Well if it isn't the three damned stooges, Larry, Curly, and Moe." Pam sarcastically mouths off. They all twitch, and the one on the left kicks her in the stomach which she falls to the floor coughing. He answers coldly, "For your information, its Todd, Bitch."

Again, Pam smarts off, "Okay Jackass."

Seething, Todd was going to strangle her when the one on the right stops him, "Todd, let Stier take care of her."

Todd, still angry, says, "Fine Harry."

Stier, walks over to her, and pulls her up roughly, saying, "Well, Miss Perfect, how is our victim doing? Hmm?"

"Not better than you, Asshole." Stier just smiles a cold smile. "Oh really? I heard that your mom knows how to use a weapon. Interesting. Maybe I should try and kill her."

Then Pam gets enough. She punched him in the stomach, and hits his head hard. "Well, I'd like to see you try. Now excuse me, but I have to go." She starts walking off towards the left, when Harry grabs her wrist hard, and says, "Oh, not now. Not anymore~!"

Without turning around, she says, "Let… Go…"

Harry wraps his arms around her, and whispers in her ear, "You're mine, and no one is going to have you."

She says, "Humph, and I thought you were a gentleman, oh well." And she tries to pry herself off of him. He kisses her neck, and it makes her feel disgusted. Pam screams for someone, but no-one hears her. The other boys, Stier and Todd, just laugh a nasty laugh, and walks near her, only to have someone knock them out. Pam, can't see them, and doesn't notice, as Harry's hand goes near her shirt this time. Horror comes to her face, and she squirms, but his grip gets tighter. He doesn't notice either, that the person is coming up behind him, and once they do, Harry's still kissing her. She screams, and the person finally knocked Harry out and rushes over to a crying Pam after making sure Harry is unconscious.

"Pam! Pammy! Are you okay, what was he doing?" A worried girl asks her. Her light brown eyes and short, dirty blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. Her height was around 4'7 and she quickly ran to Pam. Standing in front of her, she gasps, and Pam still cries. She's asks, "Pam, did he do this to you?" and Pam grabs onto her and cries.

Finally, after a long time, she tries to talk, "J-Jack-ie? *Hiccups* G-Get t-t-t-the p-p-rin-c-cipl-ple!" And cries some more. Jackie nods, and sets to find the principle, while Pam still cries on the ground… She tries to look at everything, but can't make out the details, because everything is so blurry. Finally, Jackie comes screaming with the principle and some teachers as she blacks out.

Opening her eyes, the red head looks around. Everything is white. The bed, the walls. Everything.

Sitting up slowly, she tries to remember what happened. Where the hell am I? Who am I? What's going on? I'm so confused!

Looking to her right, she sees a brown wooden small nightstand. In the chair is one of her best friends, Cody. He's asleep in the chair, and she finds it unbelievably cute. His breaths are slowly deep and even, and his dirty blonde hair a mess. She looks at the window, and slowly makes her way over there. A dizzy spell, and splitting migraine makes her stop for a second, willing her to make it go away. Slowly, it does, and she continues on to the window. She sees kids walking to class, and she wonders why Cody wasn't in his class.

Her red eyes glazing over to the top of one of the walls, she sees the clock that says 2:25. Sighing a bit, she goes back into the bed and stares at it. Soon, Cody jumps a bit, and she gives him a confused look. He jolts awake and looks at her and smiles a relieved smile. Her left eye twitches a little, as she tries to smile, but fails. They stare at each other, before he finally breaks the silence.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Her eye glazes over to him, in a curious and wondering manner.

"What, you don't remember?" He gives her a shocked looked.

"What don't I not remember? I really don't mean to be rude Cody, but I want to know why you're here, when you should be in class? And where the hell am I…" She trails off when she sees an IV connected to her arm. She gives it a shocked look, and looks back at the window. '_How did I not notice an IV _RIGHT_ beside me?_'

He coughs and tries to tell Pam, but all he gets is opening and closing his mouth. Pam stares at him blankly, and tries to remember, but Cody gets up and goes to the door. "W-Wait! W-What's going on!?" Pam cries out, confused and frustrated.

Cody stops at the door, and looks at her. "I'm going to get the principle. I'll be back." He has a sad look on his face as he leaves. She huffs a little, and looks at the dresser, to see a new game on there. Curious to what it is, she grabs it and looks at the cover.

A GameCube game is facing her and it looks interesting enough. She looks at the title and smiles because it sounds pretty. "Tales of Symphonia…" She trails off, until she hears footsteps in the hallway, so she puts it back. Coming in, is the principle, Cody, and Jackie. '_Jackie? Why is Jackie here?'_

As soon as Jackie sees her, she runs over and asks her a billion questions, to which she can't keep up with. Then Pam says, "Jack-Jack, what are you doing here?"

Shocked looks goes on Jackie's and the principle herself face. "You don't remember?" Jackie asked. Shaking her head, Pam says no. They get Cody out of the room, and Jackie stares sadly at Pam. Pam asks, "Mrs. True, what's going on? I don't remember what happened, or where I am. And where's mom…" Pam trails off. Mrs. True, the principle, sighs sadly and sits down, holding Pam's hand. She was always like a second mom to Pam, and they know each other for years. The strawberry-blonde woman, with beautiful topaz eyes sighs and says, "Pam… You might not believe a word I say… Or you might cry again… OR something… but I want you to know I would never lie to you. Never. Do you believe me so far?"

Nodding, Pam says, "I will always believe you Mrs. True. You're like a mom to me." A small smile comes on Mrs. True's face, and she continues. "You were walking to your locker. It was around lunch, and you were thinking deeply to yourself. Well you saw this picture…"

_-Two little five year olds are hugging each other tightly around each other while smiling goofy for a camera. A little spiky haired boy was giving off a trademark grin, while the girl was giving him a kiss. You would thing they were cute, since they're brother and sister, but still, it was cute.-_

"You showed it to me the first time I met you. You said it was you and your brother."

Brother…

"Well if you didn't have quick reflexes, you hand would have been hurt, because… A boy named Stier closed it hard, and as soon as you turned your head, he punched you."

_- Spinning around, she was going to speak, but gets interrupted by somebody punching her in the face. She hits her now closed locked hard and slides to the ground, and looks down. Her eyes are closed, until the person comes and grabs her, and pushes her to the locker again._

"_Why, if it isn't the little sweet teacher's pet." A guy's voice says mockingly. Pam, looks up, and see's a black-haired boy around 6'2 with hauntingly cold ice blue eyes staring at her. A disgusting sickly sweet smile is on his face, and her red eyes clash with his icy ones.-_

"Two other boys, Todd, and Harry, were there with him. Todd kicked you in the stomach, making you fall to the floor after you tried to make them back off."

_- They all twitch, and the one on the left kicks her in the stomach which she falls to the floor coughing. He answers coldly, "For your information, its Todd, Bitch."-_

Bitch…

-_"Okay Jackass."_-

A scared gasp comes out of Pam's mouth as she deeply searches Mrs. True's eyes for emotions. One came up.

Pity.

"Stier said something to get you mad, causing you to punch him in the stomach, and hit him in the back of his head."

_-"Oh really? I heard that your mom knows how to use a weapon. Interesting. Maybe I should just kill her."_

_Then Pam gets enough. She punched him in the stomach, and hits his head hard. "Well, I'd like to see you try. Now excuse me, but I have to go." She starts walking off.-_

"But as soon as you started off, Harry grabbed you wrist…"

_-"Oh, not now. Not anymore~!"-_

Then just like that, it all came down to her. That agonizing memory, that bastard disgusting kisses… He tried…

To make her his…

As soon as that thought came to her mind, she was crying. Just like that. She yelled "BASTARD'S GOING TO DIE!", and Cody came running in, trying to calm her down, asking what happened. Mrs. True asked, "What happened after that Pam? What happened?"

Pam crying still couldn't answer, so Cody gave her a comforting hug. She started shaking and hugged him back, trying to desperately calm down. As soon as she stops crying and calms down, without letting Cody go, she answers quietly. "This is what happened…"

_- She punched Stier in the stomach, and hits his head hard. "Well, I'd like to see you try. Now excuse me, but I have to go." She starts walking off towards the left, when Harry grabs her wrist hard, and says, "Oh, not now. Not anymore~!"_

_Without turning around, she says, "Let… Go…"_

_Harry wraps his arms around her, and whispers in her ear, "You're mine, and no one is going to have you."_

_She says, "Humph, and I thought you were a gentleman, oh well." And she tries to pry herself off of him. He kisses her neck, and it makes her feel disgusted. Pam screams for someone, but no-one hears her. The other boys, Stier and Todd, just laugh a nasty laugh, and walks near her, only to have someone knock them out. Pam, can't see them, and doesn't notice, as Harry's hand goes near her shirt this time. Horror comes to her face, and she squirms, but his grip gets tighter. He doesn't notice either, that the person is coming up behind him, and once they do, Harry is still kissing her neck. She screams, and the person finally knocked Harry out and rushes over to a crying Pam after making sure Harry is unconscious. _

"_Pam! Pammy! Are you okay, what was he doing?" Jackie asks running to her. Standing in front of her, she gasps, and Pam still cries. Jackie asks, "Pam, did he do this to you?" and Pam grabs onto her and cries._

_Finally, after a long time, she tries to talk, "J-Jack-ie? *__Hiccups* G-Get t-t-t-the p-p-rin-c-cipl-ple!" And cries some more. Jackie nods, and sets to find the principle, while Pam still cries on the ground… She tries to look at everything, but can't make out the details, because everything is so blurry. Finally, Jackie comes screaming with the principle and some teachers as she blacks out.-_

"Those… Boys… That makes me feel disgusted… So much…" Cody says, seething. Pam, starts crying again as she thinks more about what Harry said.

-_"You're mine, and no one is going to have you."-_

Cody tries to comfort her shaking, and Pam cries into his shirt. He looks at her sadly, and then he has an angry look on his face. The principle, sadly gets up, and walks to the window. She looks out as she continues. "Those three boys, Stier, Harry" Pam cries a lot when she hears his name, "and Todd have been under-arrest. A trial starts tomorrow for if they should be in prison for what they've done or not." She turns to Pam with a motherly look on her face, "I will let you have a week to get over this Pam, it's very hard to at all. But you'll be in a hospital after the trial, regardless. Right now, you're in the infirmary. Cody," Cody looks up at the principle, "You have a week off and you too Jackie."

Going up to Pam, she sits on the bed. Taking her hand, she says, "Pam, for now on, Cody is always going to be with you wherever you go. This will _**NOT**_ happen again, not to you, or any other innocent girl out there. I promise you."

And with that the principle walked out leaving Cody, Jackie, and a crying Pam in the room.

~End of memory 1~

Crying, I try to will those tears away. Those boys… They got sent to prison to a twenty year sentence and Cody's pretty much my best friend and body guard. He nevered left me, always done everything together, err… All the friends' things… Nothing nasty…

I snap out of it, as a wolf comes near me. I yell at it, and say "Thunder Lance!" It falls to the ground, dead. Cody rushes to me, and asks me if I'm alright, and I get up and say, "Yeah."

Who knew the mercenary was keeping a close eye on Pam…

"Ah, finally, we made it." Cody said.

I just kept staring blankly at the gates, and tried to not think of anything. I gripped my spear tightly, and with white knuckles, went inside. I could feel heavy, confused vibes from Kratos and Cody behind me, but I let my hair hide my face and kept walking.

When we got past the gate, Kratos stopped us. "We need to stock up on supplies… I'll be back in a moment." And spandex man left to the shop. I didn't stop looking down, or bat an eyelash.

Me… And Cody…

I REALLY don't want to talk...

"Pam?"

Speak of the devil.

I look around to see Eostre staring at me confused and worried. Looking up, Cody's having a suspicious look on his face. Quietly gulping, I barely whispered out a "Yeah?"

His expression turns to worry, and he walks up to me. I give a confused look, as he gives me a hug. Everything just shut down…

And I start shaking.

"C-Cody, I-I'm S-Sca-scar-ed." I voiced my thoughts.

"I know." He answers monotone.

"I-I h-had th-that m-m-memory."

He says a quiet, "Hm?"

"The b-bad o-one."

"Pam…"

I look at him, tears coming out, "I'm scared! I – w-w-hat if it ha-happens? I-I- don't w-want it to!"

"It isn't, not on my watch." He answers looking at me. '_Huh, wonder what's on his mind.'_

"B-But, I-I might-t g-get separated, o-or something'll h-happen-happen!" Then pretty soon, he makes our hug go into a comforting one, when I just cry on his shoulder again. '_I'm a crybaby… No wonder that happened… Maybe it deserved to be happening…'_

He keeps on saying 'Shh'; 'there there'; 'it's alright'; etc. While I bawl my eyes out on him. Damn, I feel guilty now…

Finally, I stop, and let go, wiping my eyes. "Better?"

"Better."

Clutching Eostre tightly in my arms, I didn't want to walk up those dreaded stairs…

Twenty minutes ago, a bright light appeared, after I stopped bawling. We went it the shop to get Kratos, then when we came out, the town was empty. They say an "Oracle" has arrived, and the chosen's trials are coming yadda yadda. SO! NOW we have to go the Temple of oracles? I think… Trials of oracles? No… The Martel temple?

"Hey, Kratos? Is this the Temple of Oracles?" I ask, unsurely.

Totally off-guard, he says, "Well in a way, yes. It's called the Martel Temple." He answers.

"Oh. I forgot what it was called. Short-term memory loss, ya know?" I laugh nervously at the end. Cody's head snaps up and he quickly responds to my answer, with an innocent, "You don't have short-term memory loss."

"Your face has short-term memory loss!" I respond childishly, sticking my tongue out. Kratos chuckles and Cody says "Hey!"

Then I hear metal on metal up above and run up the stairs with Eostre in my arms tightly. They yell at me to stop, but I don't listen.

Above, there are around ten people. Around five in the same outfit, that consists of metal helmets, dark olive green shirts, and black pants. They all have swords, except one giant one, that has a sword, AND a fucking chain with a spiked ball at the end. The ones with just the swords are Ko'ed or dead, because their bodies are sprawled out everywhere.

Ah, hey, I know them!

How the hell could I forget the British dude? Botta! His spiky brown hair is everywhere, and his half dress like one sleeve is kinda raggedy. His sword isn't out, but he has one hand on his hip, enjoying the fight that looks amusing. His brown eyes go to the stairs, which I'm at, and they open wide! Like he knows me.

Ignoring that, I look at Colette, Genis, and Lloyd. Their still fighting, but I'm taking my time. I need to describe them in every perfect detail.

Colette is beautiful. Her blonde hair shines like topazes, and her fighting style is interesting. Chakrams in hand, she _**RUNS**_ up to the giant, and slashes at him. Her priestess outfit its very cute, blue and white, with two parts buttoned to her like a piece. She has blue leggings the same color on as pants, and nice ankle white and blue boots.

I'm jealous of those boots. I need them.

Genis, his kendama really doesn't look threatening at all. His outfit is the same, but more light blue, with dark blue short-sleeved under his light blue shirt. His shorts are the same color, and has dark blue shorts under them too. His boots are the same also.

What really gotten me was his hair! They weren't exaggerating either! IT'S PRETTY! Its silver sparkles and I just 'whoa-ed' at it, then turned to our next and final person.

Lloyd. His twin wooden swords probably hurt really badly against the giant. But, his attacks and precision was just right. His suspenders were over his bright red jacket that was a lighter shade or two of my hair. He had golden buttons on his jacket. His black, baggyish, pants were on his stomach snuggly. His left hand was bandaged, but it didn't matter, since he had on half wrist gloves. His hair did defy gravity like Kratos, and his eyes were very beautiful!

Snapping my head, the giant caught my attention once again, as it, said, "Do not get in our way!" Then the fight began. An old woman was panicking across the battle, and I think that was Phaidra. Why hasn't Kratos done anything yet?

"Pam! Monsters could have been up here and-." Kratos stopped talking as he watched the boy in suspenders fight. The three kids finally fell to the ground.

"Man this guy is still too strong!" Genis cried out.

The giant was going to hit Lloyd, and he closed his eyes, only to hear a –_**CLZINK-**_. Lloyd looked up as Colette, and Genis, as Kratos said simply, "Get out of the way."

Running to the battle, I get my spear out and cast. I can cast spells now, and I wanted to try some first aid's. So I tried, "Oh healing power… First aid!"

My first aid went to Lloyd, as he flashed a quick smile, and said, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Then I healed Colette and Genis. Then I got my spear and ran up to the giant. His sword was out now, and I watched his movement, before saying, "Screw this, sonic spear!" and it went right through him, as he said, "I've been beaten… By kids…"

You know that 'dun-dundundun!' Music? Well Lloyd was like "Dwarven Vow number 7-..."

"...Justice and love will always win!" Genis and Colette yelled out in happiness. I just looked at them curiously. Then Lloyd was like "Ugh... I hate that saying!"

And I took that as my que to be like, "Well, get over it!"

Lloyd gave me a look, and said, "Well I can't!"

Then I said, "What is a Dwarven Vow anyways?"

He and Genis groaned.

While Phaidra walked over to Kratos, Genis said, "Man this guy strong!" I think Colette says something, but I don't remember… Lloyd replies with a, "I-I guess so…" It's completely obvious Lloyd doesn't like Kratos.

I whistle to Eostre, and she comes running. I crouch on my knees, arms open, and she jumps into them. Then I hold her tightly while saying, "There we go…"

**How'd it go? **She asked.

"Alright. You?"

**Never better, but, we have a trial to do.**

"Damn it all…"

Somebody tapped my shoulder, so I look around to see Colette smiling at me. I smile at her, and she says "Hello. I'm Colette Brunel, the chosen of mana. Thank you for helping me earlier. May I ask who are you?"

Oh… Gosh…

"Hello Colette, nice to meet you! I'm Pam; Pamela's my real name-."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thank you! My full name is Pamela Annie Nicole Jackson." I look at Eostre, as she curiously looking at Colette. "And this wolf pup-."

**WOLF! WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE!?**

"I-It talked!" Colette said as she fell on her behind.

Sighing, I said, "Okay, so you just talk with random people or what? Eostre? 'Cause earlier, you didn't talk to Kratos!"

Eostre, jumping out of my arms, and landing swiftly on the ground replies. **Well, first of all, he smells JUST like you! And Cody! And **_**HE**_** almost killed me! OF course I wouldn't talk to him!**

Sighing again, I said, "You're making me grow old faster…"

**Tsk!** She turned to Colette, **Hi, I'm Eostre! Nice to meet you Colette!** And she walked over to Colette, and then said **OH!** She turned around, **the only reasons why is because Colette's a girl! I can't talk to boys unless they're sleeping, or I have to use a certain mana from somebody.**

Colette just smiled, and said, "Aww, what a cute puppy~!"I started laughing, and Eostre huffed. **Watch it Jackson. Watch it.**

Colette turned to Genis and Lloyd, and said, "Genis! Come over here!"

Genis, looking at Kratos, and Lloyd, sighs and comes over here.

"What is it Colette?" Then he looks at me. He turns a bit pink and says, "H-Hi?"

"Hello, I'm Pam. Pamela Jackson." I holded my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm G-Genis! Genis Sage!" And he shooked it.

"Nice to meet you Genis!" I said, smiling.

Then he looked at Eostre, while she stared at him. I looked at her, and said, "Genis, this is Eostre. Eostre, say hi to Genis."

**Hi Genis.**

"C-C-Colette? P-P-Pam?" Genis asked, all pale and looking at Eostre.

I look at Eostre, and say, "Oh so there's a certain age limit to, isn't there?"

She shrugs, **Hey, Twelve and over! I just don't like Kratos!**

"You do know he saved my ass from that desian guy, right? I'd also gotten lost in a forest, which was… Uh-Oh…"

Genis, says, "Oh, you kinda scared me Eostre! Hey wouldn't it be funny if Lloyd comes over here, and can't understand you?"

**It'll happen. It'll happen.**

"E-E-Eostre, W-Where's Cody?" I asked scared.

**Uh-oh…**

"Come on guys, gotta get Kratos!" Then I ran over to Kratos.

"Then I'll trust you into protecting Colette."  
>"Thank you."<p>

"K-Kratos!" I called.

Kratos turns around, and says, "Yes Pam?"

"Where's C-Cody?"

"Cody?"

"Yeah! Cody?!"

Lloyd runs over to something near the building, and says, "Is this him?"

I pale, '_DAMN!'_ "Kratos, life bottle?"

Without a word, he hands me one, and I _**QUICKLY**_ run over to where Lloyd is without hurting him or running over. "Now where did you say he was?"

Lloyd gave a shrug, and said, "Well while you were busy casting, Viddar swung his chain, and Cody went flying into the building."

I ran through It and sighed in relieve as I saw the necessary things to know if it was Cody.

His boots and dirty blonde hair. Need I say more?

Quickly running, I make him swallow the whole thing, which woke him up fast, his green eyes, clashing with my red. He blinks, and I ask, "Headache?"

Nodding, he asks, "Am I dreaming?"

Laughing playfully, I asked, "Now what-ever gave you that idea?" And said, "Oh holy power… First Aid."

Crouching down, I asked, "Anywhere else?" Nodding, he said, "My left side."

Blushing, I said, "You're going to have to raise your shirt up…"

He blushed a bit asked, "Seriously?"

Nodding and looking away as I feel heat come to my face, he raises his shirt up a bit, and I try concentrating. "Oh holy power… First Aid!"

The soothing green lights came down, and healed his side, leaving a small scar. I ask, "Better?"

He smiled. "Better, O-Oh…" and lowered his shirt down while I blushed madly. I holded my hand out, and he took it, while walking back with me. We just walked in silence, until I tried to break it, "So did it feel any-," Then yelped as I tripped over something and closed my eyes. Some warm and soft grabbed me, and I opened my eyes.

He was unbelievably close, as to holding my arm. His face was an inch away, and I looked at him, feeling my heart beat loudly. Then a headache came fast.

"E-Ouch." I said, while he gently helped me up.

"Another headache?" He asked.

Nodding, I replied, "This is the second or third time today."

"I don't doubt it." He said simply, "You've been spacing out and everything like that today. You alright?" He asked concern in his blue eyes.

Shaking my head yes, I yelled, "YUP! Fine an' Dandy!"

Smiling lightly, he said, "Good, c'mon, let's go." And walked, while he dragged me, and then stopped a second. I looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it? More monsters?"

Shaking his head, with his dirty-blondness going everywhere, he said, "Look." And pointed to our hands, that was currently intertwined. Letting go quickly, I blushed and he laughed. "Shut up!" I yelled, and stomped off towards Colette and the group. He followed me back.

Lloyd, spotting us, said, "What took you two so long?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Cody said, "She had to wake me up, so she used splash. It sureee did work!"

I punched his arm, and he yelped. "Liar."

Genis, seeing Cody, made his ice-blue like indigo eyes narrow and asked, "And who is he?"

"I-," Cody said, putting an arm around me, and trying to mush me together, "Am her bodyguard!" Kratos "Humph-ed" and said out loud, "Then explain why Ms. Jackson," I twitched at that, "Was running from a desian and you were nowhere to be found."

"Cough Cough, Noooowwwww what?" I asked Lloyd and Colette, trying to break up the glaring triangle of boys that had dogs above them giving each other sparks.

Hahaha, dogs?

Lloyd must've seen the dogs glaring at each other, and backed away, a bit freaked. But Colette's oblivious-ness made her not see it and she said chirply, "We head into the Martel Temple! Let's go Pam!" And dragged me off, saying, "W-Wait, I c-can't forget Eostre!"

**Coming… Blondes… And why do I see Genis, Kratos, and Cody glaring sparks and Dogs above them?** She asks me, while Colette rambles on about me being "Her age" and "New BFFF!"

I shrugged and said, "Beats me. Come on let's go!"

That made the three blink. Genis and Cody blushed a bit, and Kratos glared at the boys, making the look, "This isn't over yet." Genis yelled, "Colette! P-Pam, wait up!" And took off running, with Cody yelling, "PAM!"

I sighed, this is gonna be very long…

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd asked in the Temple, looking down at a pedestal that had the sorcerer's ring on it. Oh yeah, I can't wait to use it!

Hearts were probably in my eyes, but I don't care!

Genis glanced at it, and said, "I bet that's the sorcerer's ring."

Then Lloyd did a fist pump, and looked at Genis saying happily, "Okay, let's go get it!"

I face palmed, and said, "Idiot."

Lloyd looked at me and said, "Am not!"

I waved him off and said, "Yeah yeah, whatever…"

_**MEANWHILE IN GENIS' HEAD….**_

'_How DARE Lloyd take Pam's attention from ME! But man! I wish she call me an idiot instead… It sounds sssooo cute coming from her…'_ He thought, imaging a Pam yelling playfully, "You're an idiot Genis!" then taking off, giggling…

He got a nosebleed after that…

And don't ask how…

_**BACK TO PAM…**_

Colette, behind us, said, "Look, there's something there!"

Cody, most preferably, walked up to Colette and asked, "Wha-What is Th-that?"

I turned around and paled, and ran over to them, with spear out, saying, "Dammit! Duck!"

Colette and Cody ducked as Kratos, too, was running and yelled, "Look out!"

Then the real battle began…

Kratos, getting ready to cast, as Genis, said, "Take it down quickly!"

Cody, charging in with Lloyd, yelled, "With what exactly?"

"Genis?" I asked. He looked at me a little nervous, and I said, "Do you know any lightning or light based attack?"

He nodded and I said, "Okay then give me a signal, and we hit him together. Got it?"

He gave me a wink, and started casting again. I give him a confused look, and shake my head, charging in on the Rock Golem. Lloyd yelled, "Sonic Thrust!" Which made his right blade run in the middle of the golem? It got stuck it seems, and his face looked bewildered.

Cody, used, "Temptest!" This was shockwaves going up in a spiral, and him landing on the other side, which thus released Lloyd's right blade which he caught carelessly, and sloppily, but caught. I sighed, running up, and said, "Be careful or else you might lose that hand and end up like Forcystus."

He looked at me confused and asked, "Who Fortcystius?"

"Forcystus is a… Ghost! About… Erm… A story of a ghost who lost his whole arm!" Can let him know that Forcystus is a Grand Cardinal!

"Seriously! That's so ah!" The rock golem was going his way, and I got in front of him, yelling, "Shield!"

A green like dome covered me and Lloyd and was so strong; it knocked the golem backwards a bit. But just a little. Then I looked at Kratos, who pointed a palm at Cody, and yelled, "First aid."

"Thanks Kratos!" Cody yelled and used a swallow fury, which is shockwaves going up many, many times. I just started getting dizzy just watching it all and said, "That is certainly scary…"

Lloyd shivered, and said, "Yeah it certainly looks like it…" Then instantly brightened, "Oh well, maybe Cody can teach me!"

"Maybe…" EMO!

Genis glanced at me and said, "Okay, I'm ready now Pam, (I'm just going to ignore the incantation since I can't find it! :() Lightning!"

I ran more as lighting came from above and yelled, "Thunder blade!"

Then I said, "Ready Genis?"

Then we both yelled, "Lightning Thunder Blade!" And Colette finished it off with Ray Thrust…

Then, before it disappears, it somehow got me caught off guard, and pushed me… into the middle hole…

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC!" I yelled, falling. Now, I'm sure you know I hate heights, so I closed my eyes tightly as I fell. And I hit the ground hard, and crawled out of the way…

"Wow! It turned into a rock!" Colette says chirpily, "Well it was kinda of a rock to begin with." Lloyd says.

"I fucking hate rocks now…" I shaked my fist at the rock, "Curse ye rock!"

Then I tried to get up, but failed and sat right back down after I heard a crack. Shitake Mushrooms, I never had a broken bone before...

"OOPS!" Colette said, as she randomly tripped, and the BLOCK of ROCK landed… On top of me, and made more snaps happen.

I cried out in pain and cursed every evil cursed soul out there.

And now we know why, I hate rocks.

"Uh, are you alright down there Pam?" Colette asked.

"N-No." I croaked out. They had no way to get down here unless they tried to make more ROCKS come down and make them a path. "I h-heard a-a c-couple of b-bones snap."

"We'll be down there in a bit."

KILLJOY…

Going through the warp pad on Kratos back, '_HE INSISTED!'_ We all arrived to the altar. I hate that angel so much because he was using Colette in the very end to get his selfish desires. Kratos walked off the pad, and said, "This appears to be the top floor."

Colette, suddenly very serious, says, "Yes. That's the altar."

I shrunk away and murmured, "I don't like scary/ serious Colette…"

Eostre, having just waited on us getting the sorcerers ring, said, **It is kinda of scary, isn't it?** And adding a super effect to it, she tilted her head to the side.

Genis heard her, and Cody, saying, "This is new, Colette being serious…"

"She's never serious, is she?" Cody asked while Genis shrugged.

A ball of red light was in the middle of the altar, as Lloyd asked, "Then that shining thing there must be the cruxis crystal." With curiosity written on his face.

Colette smiled, and said, "That's right! They say I was born with that in my hand."

Genis' indigo blue eyes glance upwards, as a look of shock is shown, as he says, "Look at that light!"

A sphere of golden light comes down, and brightens, engulfing the whole room. An angel is in its place, having a façade smile.

Lloyd steps a foot back, and says, "Wh…What is that?"

Kratos simplies replies with, "An angel I would presume."

Genis looks back at Colette, and asks, "So is that Colette's real father?" As she gulps softly, and steps forward slowly. I narrow my eyes at the angel, which glances at me, and then a minute of shock is on his face, before trying to focus on Colette.

Slowly to make the part sound true, he says, "I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." Flapping his wings and blue eyes full of mischief, the cruxis crystal slowly floats up, and stops in front of him. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel… It's just like the legend Raine told us about!" Genis says excitedly.

The cruxis crystal floats to Colette and latches onto her neck, and a ruby-red crystal with a golden choker is around her neck.

My neck randomly starts itching, and I scratch it, and me being surprised, saw a gold choker with a sapphire blue crystal. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, but their watching Colette and Remiel. Then this dark blue light comes out of nowhere, hurting my eyes.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis hereby bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

Then this very huge tower comes out of nowhere and goes forever and ever up, never ending.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation." Lloyd says to himself.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis says, jumping up and down.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, Unlock the seals that guard to the Tower of Salvation and climb it stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"I humbly accept this task." Colette said, strong. She looked like she was about to cry.

Poor Colette…

Remiel's smug smile made me want to get a baseball bat and beat his wings up to a bloody pulp. "Very good. We of cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life-,"

Then I just stopped breathing. Like, it felt like I was saying this, and it's actually MY life she's talking about! I bet Yggie's up to something.

_Of course I am, you stupid human!_

Idiot…

"-I will regenerate the world."

Then he started talking about seals and everything, and making them believe that he's Colette's father. It seems Eostre saw me, and came over asking if I was okay. I couldn't breathe, or speak!

Then as Kratos was about to leave, Lloyd said something to me I couldn't understand, and everything went black…

**Mp: **I… Finally… Finished! –Passes Out-

**Genis:** NO! THE AUTORESS PASSED OUT!

**Sheena comes up, on Zelos back and pulls a whistle out of nowhere and blows it in Zelos ear sharply:** You know the drill!

**Zelos:** Aww, Wild Banshee, that hurts… -Rubs ears-


End file.
